forerunner_ecumene_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinzlear Gallente
"Out there is a new world! Out there is our victory! Out there... is our destiny." - Vinzlear Gallente Vinzlear Gallente is the son of Aaedon Gallente, born in 21 BAFI, Vinzlear Gallente is the main antoganist of The Beginning, the secondary antagonist of Anthenar's Evolution and the central antoganist of The Beginning. As the son of Aaedon Gallente, he has been casted out by the Gallente Dynasty and the Founder of the Formation of The Imperium Of Anthenar. Betrayal Vinzlear Gallente was the Son of The First Born of the Gallente Dynasty, and The Creator, Aaedon Gallente. Aaedon Gallente told Vinzlear Gallente to create the Perfect Empire for Hhakor Prime, taking his People's burden of running the Planet, Hhakor Prime as his own. This he did very well until the Maethrians began to enter The United Forerunner Empire. Vinzlear Gallente found himself immediately at odds with them because of their lack of a precise function, ultimately deeming them a threat to the Empire's stability that was to be destroyed. Vinzlear's strict adherence to his directive also caused him to become increasingly frustrated with Aaedon Gallente for spending so much time away from the United Forerunner Empire, leaving him without a guide to follow and unable to take action without Aaedon's approval. Eventually he conspired to take control of the United Forerunner Empire, reasoning that he was made in Aaedon's likeness and thus, for all intents and purposes, he was the Creator. The Great Purge Defined by his duty, Vinzlear was a perfectionist who sought to halt any evolution in the Empire. Since the Maethrians were not created by Aaedon Gallente, he blamed them for the various theories in the Empire, even going so far as to suggest that the Maethrians themselves were responsible for such things as the Empire's Future. Furthermore, Vinzlear misinterpreted Aaedon's comment that "the Maethrians are changing the Empire to fit them", taking it to mean that they are damaging the Empire's code. Vinzlear's growing uncertainty towards the Maethrians, coupled with his anger towards Aaedon's constant absences, led him to berate Aaedon for supposedly setting him up to fail in his task. To further discredit the Maethrians, Vinzlear created the Abraxas virus out of Jalen, one of the Maethrians leaders. Jalen was reported by Vinzlear to have been derezzed. Abraxas's new programming, set up by Vinzlear, was to eliminate the Maethrian faction. But there was one more purpose for Abraxas. Vinzlear pointed out that he was once an Maethrian, and then accused the Maethrians of being unpredictable, dangerous and flaws to the system. After Abraxas's attack on the ceremony of peace between Maethrians and Basics, Aaedon Gallente and Leozan Gallente met up with Vinzlear and Julianos, who had apparently saved Vinzlear when the virus attempted to kill him. When Vinzlear's last attempt to show Aaedon the imperfections of Maethrianss had failed, he decided to kill the Forerunner. Aaedon was, in Vinzlear's eyes, blocking his path to fulfilling his directive of a perfect system. Vinzlear brought four of his Banshee Guards to ambush Leozan and Aaedon as the latter sought to leave the Empire. As Leozan fought his guards, Vinzlear dealt with Aaedon, claiming that the Forerunner was 'corrupted'. His attempt to kill Aaedon failed, however, when Leozan attacked him. By the time Vinzlear had defeated Leozan, Aaedon had already fled the scene. With Aaedon nowhere to be found, Vinzlear focused his efforts on destroying the Maethrians, an act of genocide that came to be known as the Purge. Only one Maethrian, Quorra, was able to survive Vinzlear's purge thanks to the sacrifice of Julianos. With the imperfections "gone", Vinzlear believed he had created the perfect Empire.